A conventional opening and closing device used for drawers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,261 to Wang with the title of “Push-open type slide structure” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,813 to Gasser with the title of “Retraction device for drawers”, both of which provide a single function.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,172,345 to Liang with the title of “Self-moving device for movable furniture parts” discloses a self-moving device for slide assembly.
The present invention intends to provide a self-close/open slide assembly which combines the functions of self-open and self-close so that the rails automatically open or close by applying a force thereto.